ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrafan Fighting Evolution/Story Mode
WIP Story mode missions and S-Rank requirements for Ultrafan Fighting Evolution. Episode 1: Rising Darkness A mysterious force sends Ultraman X-0 to another dimension. Dictator appears. *Battle: Ultraman X-0 VS Dictator *Playable: Ultraman X-0 *Time: 3 Minutes *Stage: Dark Dimension *Ranks: D - S **Finish the battle before 1:30 **Win with over 50% Health **Finish the battle using the Timer Beam **Use X-0 The Final **Beat Dictator without using any finishers (Instant S rank) Episode 2: Return of a Demon Ultraman S challenges Chancellor Abysmal, but something seems off... *Battle: Ultraman S VS Chancellor Abysmal *Playable: Ultraman S *Time: 3 Minutes *Stage: City (Night) *Ranks: F - S **Finish the battle before 1:30 **Win with over 50% Health **Access all of the Changes **Use the Crossia Beam twice, then the Specium Ray. (Instant S rank) Episode 3: Alien Alliance Ultraman Gamma and Ultrawoman Elektra fight off two aliens who seemingly appear out of nowhere. *Battle: Ultraman Gamma, Ultrawoman Elektra VS Space Baltan, Alien Acheron *Playable: Ultraman Gamma / Ultrawoman Elektra *Time: 3 Minutes *Stage: City (Morning) *Ranks: E - S **Finish the battle before 1:00 **Win with over 60% Health **Keep Elektra's / Gamma's HP over 70% by the end of the battle **Change into Power Mode / Do not use the Rapier at all during the battle **Change into Speed Mode / Defeat Acheron using Elektra **Defeat BOTH enemies using your selected character (Instant S rank) Episode 4: Monster from a Frozen Wasteland When Ghostdron is revived in the Arctic, Ultraman Orion goes to eliminate the threat. *Battle: Ultraman Orion VS Ghostdron *Playable: Ultraman Orion *Time: Infinite *Stage: Arctic *Ranks: C - S **Win with over 80% Health **Do not get hit by Ghostdron's finisher **Change into Priest Mode **Win only using normal attacks (Instant S rank) Episode 5: Fight! The 3 Warriors of Light Death King appears before our heroes. *Battle: Ultraman Orion, Ultraman S, Ultraman Gamma VS Death King *Playable: Ultraman Orion / Ultraman S / Ultraman Gamma *Time: 3 Minutes *Stage: Dark Dimension *Ranks: E - S **Finish the battle before 0:30 **Finish with at least 30% Health **Teammates have at least 30% Health by the end of the battle **Use all Mode/Form/Type Changes for selected character **Finish off Death King using a Triple Finisher **Using Orion, enter Berzerk Insanity Mode and defeat both your teammates AND Death King (Instant S rank) Episode 6: Prey and Predator Monsters suddenly emerge from the underground. Ultraman ARPA is sent to deal with them but falls short. *Battle 1: Ultraman ARPA VS Gudon, Twin Tail, Detton, Sadola *Playable: Ultraman ARPA *Time: Infinite *Stage: Mountain Range *Ranks: S **Survive the 1v4 battle (Instant S rank) *Battle 2: Ultraman Dent, Ultraman Nova, Ultraman Victory, Ultrawoman Six VS Whoever is left *Playable: Ultraman Dent / Ultraman Nova / Ultraman Victory / Ultrawoman Six *Time: 3 minutes *Stage: Mountain Range *Ranks: C - S **Gudon kills Twin Tail **Only use physical attacks as Dent / Only use energy attacks as Nova BlueMoonMiracle / Change into Photon Victorium mode / Change into Phalanx Mode **Kill Gudon using the Terra Lance / Defeat Detton using the Nova Ray Storm / Do NOT move at all when playing as Victory / Decapitate Sadola using the Six Slash **Do nothing and let the monsters kill each other, and then use a combo beam on the last survivor (Instant S Rank) Episode 7: The Dark King Revives A mysterious force revives Grimm King Bemular, Ultrasaur arrives to vanquish the beast but the tides quickly turn. *Battle 1: Ultrasaur vs. Grimm King Bemular *Playable: Ultrasaur *Time: Infinite *Stage: Harbour (Day) *Ranks: - **Reduce Grimm King Bemular's health to 60% *Battle 2: Ultrasaur vs. Grimm Gomora and Grimm Red King *Playable: Ultrasaur *Time: 3 minutes *Stage: Harbour (Day) *Ranks: E - S **Finish the battle before 1:30 **Win with over 60% health **Finish Grimm Red King with the Mega Specium Slash **Finish Grimm Gomora with the Mega Colourium Ray **Sever Grimm Gomora's tail with the Mega Specium Slash **Defeat both monsters without taking any damage (Instant S Rank) Episode 8:The Battle of Chaos and Starlight A mysterious dark power revives Chaosroid U and Ultraman Particle appears to battle the dark Ultra. * Battle: Ultraman Particle vs Chaosroid U * Playable:Ultraman Particle * Time: Infinite * Stage:Broken Stage (Night and Day (Glitched)) * Rank : F - S ** Defeat Chaosroid U before the Death Switch is activated (Instant Fail if the switch is activated) ** Defeat Chaosroid U with only 1 Particle Ray (Instant S Rank) Episode 9: Moon Fight Ultraman Redux is sent to investigate strange dark energies on the Moon. Gadrosaurus appears out of nowhere. * Battle: Ultraman Redux Vs. Gadrosaurus * Playable:Ultraman Redux * Time: Infinite * Stage: The Moon * Rank: C - S ** Either use the Slice Disk to decapitate Gadrosaurus or use Redux's Telepathy finisher to launch Gadrosaurus into orbit. ** Distract Gadrosaurus for a full minute by using the White Beam. (Instant S Rank) Episode 10: The Spider, The Villain, and the Lights Ultraman Universe and Ultraman Spectros fly through a portal only to find Spyrachia and Expera waiting. * Battle: Universe and Spectros vs Expera and Spyrachia. * Playable: Ultraman Universe and Ultraman Spectros * Time: 5 minutes * Stage: Earth * Rank: D-S ** Either defeat Expera with the Unium Beam or defeat Spyrachia with the Spectrum Beam. ** Use all forms of Universe and Spectros in the battle (Instant S Rank) Episode 11: Metal on the Beach A band of mechanical monsters interrupt the Kawabata family's vacation, forcing them into action. *Battle 1: Ultraman Lightning, Ultraman Magnus and Ultrawoman Tetra vs. King Joe, Imperializer and Ultra Killer *Playable: Ultraman Lightning, Ultraman Magnus, Ultrawoman Tetra *Time: 7 minutes *Stage: Beach (Day) *Ranks: - **Absorb one of each of King Joe's electric attacks as Lightning **Defeat King Joe with the Lightning Taser Cannonball **Defeat Ultra Killer without touching it as Tetra **Detach Imperializer's machine gun as Magnus **Sever both of Imperializer's arms as Magnus *Battle 2: Ultraman Lightning, Ultraman Magnus and Ultrawoman Tetra vs. Reconstruction King *Playable: Ultraman Lightning, Ultraman Magnus, Ultrawoman Tetra *Time: 3 minutes *Stage: Beach (Day) *Ranks: E - S **Let Magnus' HP go down before using Lightning's Ultra Defibrillation to heal him **Defeat Reconstruction King with only three-way combination attacks (Instant S Rank) Episode 12: Monster Madness Hyper Muteki kidnaps Blizzard and Zora, forcing them to fight its minions for the enjoyment of an intergalactic gameshow's viewers. * Battle 1: Ultraman Blizzard and Ultraman Zora vs. Two Muteki * Playable: Ultraman Blizzard, Ultraman Zora * Time: 5 minutes * Stage: Space Colloseum * Ranks: D - S ** Beat the stage with Zora's Wilder Glacier form ** Freeze either of the Muteki with Blizzard's Glacier Ray and defeat them with Zora ** Stun either of the Muteki with Zora Megawatt Rainbow's SL Static repeatedly for 1 minute ** Defeat both Muteki at once with Blizzard's Plasma Beam (Instant S Rank) * Battle 2: Ultraman Blizzard and Ultraman Zora vs. Guesra Bros * Playable: Ultraman Blizzard, Ultraman Zora * Time: 5 minutes * Stage: Space Colloseum * Ranks: D - S ** Trick the Guesra Bros into attacking each other thrice ** Defeat both Guesra Bros at once * Battle 3: Ultraman Blizzard and Ultraman Zora vs. Acidancan * Playable: Ultraman Blizzard, Ultraman Zora * Time: 5 minutes * Stage: Space Colloseum * Ranks: D - S ** Freeze Acidancan's Foam Form with Zora Wilder Glacier's Wilcier Rings * Battle 4: Ultraman Blizzard and Ultraman Zora vs. Alien Gapiya and Deavorick * Playable: Ultraman Blizzard, Ultraman Zora * Time: 5 minutes * Stage: Space Colloseum * Ranks: D - S ** Freeze Deavorick's Body Cannon with Blizzard's Glacier Ray ** Dodge every single one of Deavorick's attacks (Instant S Rank) * Battle 5: Ultraman Blizzard, Ultraman Zora and Ultraman Lugiel vs. EX Darking ** This battle can only be unlocked if every single one of Deavorick's attacks has been dodged in the previous battle * Playable: Ultraman Blizzard, Ultraman Zora, Ultraman Lugiel * Time: Infinite * Stage: Space Colloseum (Destroyed) * Ranks: D - S ** Defeat EX Darking with a combined finisher ** Blizzard only uses Normal Solid Type and Synergy throughout the battle Category:Fan Video Games Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit